Haters?
by Mr Je
Summary: Fiksi yang tidak terlalu romantis tapi... "Lagipula dengan kemarahan tidak ada satupun yang menang." Taehyung hampir protes. "Kill 'em with kindness" (KookV garis keras/RnR juseyo)


Haters?

By Mr Je

Proudly casted seme!Kook and uke!V

This is boys love. Underrated pairing. Hated pairing. Absurd plot.

And please close this site if you HATE THE PLOT, THE GENRE OR EVEN THE PAIR.

.

.

.

Well, ini spesialnya buat para author KookV/Vkook yang kena bashing 'sampah'/? Semoga menghimbur..

Enjoy?

.

.

.

Our lies are bullet, your mout is gun

No war in angry was ever won

.

.

.

"Tch. Sampah!"

Mata kucing Kim Taehyung menyipit. Telinganya dibuka lebar. Suara itu datang dari luar kelasnya yang harusnya sudah kosong sejak dua jam yang lalu. Pemuda Kim itu bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi disana. Walau sudah jelas hal yang kini sedang terjadi adalah penghinaan. Hanya satu sih, 'sampah'. Tapi tetap saja, itu pasti sangat menyakitkan.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" suara itu semakin terdengar keras di telinganya dan terdengar seperti suara perempuan. "Tch, jadi ini yang namanya anak paling pintar dan tampan disekolah?"

"Terserah." Suara lain terdengar tajam. Dari nadanya saja, Taehyung sudah bisa tahu siapa dan apa yang terjadi.

Dengan langkah pasti, Taehyung keluar dari kelasnya. Pemuda itu berjalan keluar dengan kesal. Tch, bagaimana bisa kata 'sampah' itu bisa keluar begitu saja tanpa perasaan? Memangnya apa sih salah Jungkook? Memikirkannya saja membuat darah Taehyung mendidih. Begitu Taehyung berhadapan dengan orang-orang yang menghina Jungkook, ia menarik nafas untuk berkata,

"Hello~ Memangnya kalian sehebat apa?" dengan suara melengking.

Hening.

Dua orang yang ternyata adalah Jungyeon dan Sowon (adik kelas mereka yang terkenal karena kecantikannya alias populer) itu mengatupkan bibir mereka rapat-rapat. Salah satu dari mereka, Jungyeon, mengusap telinganya sambil memasang tampang kesal.

Sambil memasang raut wajah segarang mungkin, ia kembali berseru, "Heh? Kalian perempuan 'kan? Ayo sini maju!" Taehyung melipar rompi seragamnya hingga sebatas siku dan kembali melanjutkan, "Beraninya bicara saja, hah!?"

Kedua gadis itu langsung berlari kencang ketika Kim Taehyung sudah maju bersiap untuk menghajar mereka. Melihat itu, Taehyung hanya tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya heran. Tch, ternyata makhluk seperti mereka itu masih belum punah ya? Seenaknya menghina orang lain sementara kaca di rumahnya tidak pernah dilihat tiap hari. Helloww~(?) Harusnya mereka itu berkaca pada diri sendiri daripada menghina orang lain dan membuat orang lain sakit hati. Tch, merasa hebat? Ke laut sana!

"Well, defence yang bagus, Lion."

Taehyung berbalik. Oh, pemuda itu hampir melupakan keberadaan Jeon Jungkook di belakangnya karena terlalu asik membayangkan wajah lebam semua haters Jungkook. Taehyung berdiri di hadapan Jungkook, terus tersenyum hangat lalu berkata,

"Sama-sama Jungkook. Kuanggap itu pujian." dengan nada menyindir.

Jungkook bergumam 'itu memang pujian' dan 'dasar singa' sambil terkekeh pelan, tangannya mengacak helaian sutra Taehyung yang begitu terasa lembut di tangannya dengan perlahan. Seolah rambutnya adalah benda paling rapuh; berlian yang berharga. Taehyung tidak bisa menyembunyikan semburat tipis yang menghiasi wajahnya dengan manis. Ia merutuki respon tubuhnya yang sensitif hanya dengan sentuhan lembut seperti barusan.

"Kau tidak usah membela aku seperti tadi."

Taehyung mengembungkan pipinya. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Dengan kesal, ia berkata, "Kau tidak pantas disebut sampah."

"Hey, aku punya permen." Jungkook membuka bungkus permen stroberi yang berkemasan merah miliknya itu. "Katakan aaaa..." Jungkook memasukan permen itu ke dalam mulut Taehyung ketika Taehyung membuka mulutnya. Senyumnya mengembang. Ada perasaan hangat ketika Taehyung terlihat seperti anak kecil yang patuh seperti ini. Itu terlihat manis dan menggemaskan.

"Hweh, kwauhh itwuh bwerharga!"

Jungkook memasukan sebuah permen ke dalam mulut Taehyung lagi. Ia juga berkata, "Aku sudah biasa menghadapi haters." Jarinya menyentil dahi Taehyung dengan gemas sambil melanjutkan, "lagipula aku masih punya penggemar di luar sana yang siap dua puluh empat jam menjadi bodyguardku. Jadi jangan khawatir, oke?"

Taehyung menghela nafasnya. Inilah Jungkook, sangat cuek dihadapan siapapun. Seakan kata-kata tajam dan menusuk yang tertuju padanya sama sekali tidak menyakitkan. Padahal selama berada disisi Jungkook, Taehyung selalu mendapati orang-orang yang membenci Jungkook memakinya dengan kata-kata kasar yang tak jarang menyakiti hati siapapun yang mendengarnya. Tapi jika kata-kata itu tertuju pada Jungkook, itu tidak berpengaruh sama sekali. Jika Taehyung jadi Jungkook, tentu saja Taehyung akan menembak semua pembencinya menggunakan shotgun milik ayahnya yang memiliki kecepatan menembak dua puluh lima kilometer per detik. Hell, siapa yang tidak kesal diganggu oleh haters?

"Nah, kau mulai berpikir macam-macam." guman Jungkook mendapati kediaman Taehyung yang berlangsung lama. Sebelum Taehyung sempat protes, ia melanjutkan, "Apa yang kita katakan bisa jadi peluru. Mulut kita sendiri saja bisa jadi senjata yang mematikan." Jungkook menyuapi Taehyung dengan permen lagi, kali ini rasa jeruk, yang disambut baik oleh mulut Taehyung sambil melanjutkan, "Jika perang menggunakan emosi, tidak ada satupun yang menang." Jungkook terus menjejali Taehyung dengan permen sementara dirinya terus berbicara. "Kill em with kindness*"

"Twapuih Jwuongkwoohk-" Taehyung mencoba berbicara sementara Jungkook tidak pernah berhenti menjejalinya dengan permen.

"Lagipula," Jungkook menarik seringaian tipis. "Masih ada hal yang harus kita selesaikan daripada membicarakan haters yang tidak penting itu, 'kan?" Kedua alisnya naik-turun, menbuat jantung Taehyung berdebar panik dan matanya menyipit waspada.

Seringaian Jungkook berubah menjadi senyuman yang lucu dan menggemaskan, giginya yang putih dan besar berjejer rapi diantara gusinya sementara matanya menyorot jahil.

Dan.. Taehyung tahu maksudnya. Ia mulai mencari celah untuk kabur namun tidak jadi karena,

"Diam berarti iya, 'kan hyung?" suara berat Jungkook menggelitik indera pendengaran Taehyung hingga membuat rona tipis di seluruh wajah dan telinganya.

Taehyung tidak bisa berpikir cepat karena kedua tangan Jungkook yang terselip di leher dan lekukan lututnga mengangkat tubuh ringkihnya dengan mudah, seperti mengangkat kapas.

"Ayo pulang." bisik Jungkook lagi. "Let's cuddling untill morning, Mommy Lion~"

Taehyung berseru 'menyebalkan' ketika permen-permen di dalam mulutnya berhasil tertelan sambil bergoyang-goyang sementara Jungkook sudah membawanya hingga ke depan gerbang sekolah. Tatapan para siswa tertuju pada Jungkook dan Taehyung, terlebih pada Taehyung karena wajah Taehyung memerah sambil berbisik. Taehyung mendengar 'Mereka manis sekali', 'Harusnya aku yang ada digendongannya Jungkook' (untuk yang satu itu, Taehyung berhasil membuat siswi sekolahnya diam karena matanya melotot memberi ancaman) dan 'Tch, pasangan sampah'. Namun sepertinya hal tersebut tidak berpengaruh pada Jungkook, karena gendongan pemuda bergigi kelinci tersebut malah semakin erat seiring rontaan Taehyung yang hampir membuat keduanya limbung dan terjatuh.

Tch. Sialan.

A/N: *Selena Gomez Kill 'em with Kindness. Salah satu lagu favorit kalo lagi down dan lagu yang wajib di dengerin sama para Kookv/Vkook shipper u.u

Soalnya Je kena bashing 'sampah' -_- uhh menyebalkan, bukan? Wkwkw

Dan ini spesial juga buat para author-nim yang kena bashing 'sampah'. Kill em with kindness /lempar ingus bareng jk/?

Review juseyo.

Love,

Mr je


End file.
